Hollow Excuse
by Wicked R
Summary: season 7, the charmed ones get some clues about their future, and that is, no matter whichever scenario is forthcoming.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hollow Excuse  
Author: Wicked dR  
Disclaimers: Definitely Kern's.  
Genre: G.  
Rating: same as good aul' Charmed.  
Summary/Set: season 7, the charmed ones get some clues about their future, and that is, no matter whichever scenario is forthcoming.

Teaser

Paige orbed in the hallway to pick up her coat, just as Phoebe stepped in, "you look glittering, Paige! Where are you going, all dressed up, or I'm correcting my mistake, down like that?"

"I am going to an engagement party tonight. Remember the errand boy at my old work, the one I told you I used my first spell on?"

"Oh, he's getting married? And you still keep in touch with people from your social work office?"

"Well, not for long," Piper interrupted, coming down the stairs, "I'm sorry Paige but you can't go. Leo's bringing another retiring elder down so he can pass on his powers and we have to protect him till he does."

"I'll orb back when you need me, just let me at least give the presents over? I kinda feel like I was involved with the creation of this person who Billy is now."

Piper shrugged, "apparently the demons should be aware of this exchange since it is a pretty unusual one. I don't know much more, only that even though this retiring Elder has active powers, they are sending him to us as he will be under constant attack from the Underworld. And he is meant to arrive about now."

"I'll just orb over and back, all right? I'll be here before that much despicable Elder creature arrives."

"The feeling is mutual," a tall, curly haired mans said, who just orbed in with Leo. He was a bit too muscular for an Elder, but had a beer belly, "I can assure you of that."

"This is the Elder I was to bring," Leo frowned, "let me introduce Benjamin Turner."

tbc


	2. Learn

------------

"Tell us the truth," Leo was dragged along into the kitchen by Phoebe, "you knew all along that Cole's father was an Elder."

"Yes, I did Phoebe, but the same way as Ben couldn't guide Cole, I have to let you make your own mistakes. Otherwise how will you be judged after death?"

"What are you talking about? What mistake? Just who judges us? Hang on a minute, there are so many things you haven't told us about!"

"You didn't ask. Well, as witches, the Elders judge you after your death to decide what to do with you. And not helping Cole stay good was a slip-up."

"But...but...that's not fair! If people like Benjamin Turner who have a personal grudge against us judge us..."

"He won't, cause he is retiring, remember? And Elders don't hold grudges. They are expected to be impartial, and no matter what your relationship would be with them in life, when judgement day comes they name one Elder who was the closest to you in life, because they would know you the best to help the other Elders determine what is gonna happen with you in the afterlife. But you shouldn't be worried about that just now. What you should be worried about it the attack in the living room," he orbed her right in the middle of the action, next to her sisters.

There were two demons inside a barely visible circle, some kind of forcefield Benjamin was creating, "fene demons. Power of three spell, any spell?" He was urging them.

"The Power Of Three will set us free?" Piper tried, and her two sisters repeated it with her.

"I guess they were the demons who were sent to give a report," Paige concluded, "as one of them got away before we could even attack it."

"Probably," Leo granted, "that is why you need to facilitate the powers transaction as soon as possible. You need to get the person here who will take Ben's powers as soon as possible. That is one of the reasons we had to come to you guys, cause you are the only ones magically strong enough to summon the most powerful demon there is."

"Hang on a minute," Paige interrupted, "I don't know who the most powerful demon there is, but I know who it was."

"The answer would be the same," Leo grimaced, knowing how the sisters won't be happy about that particular answer either.

"Now that is not possible," Piper argued, "a demon as an Elder? I understand there is favourising your son, but there are limits."

"Ben didn't choose his son as his successor, nobody is allowed to do that, the council chooses. Also, everybody is judged according to their deeds, but they are not considered in void, but in the context of genetic heritage, upbringing and the chances life gave people. For you, it's not hard to achieve goodness, you are predestined to be. On the other hand, if a person like Cole chooses to be good, it is an enormous achievement that has to be appreciated and rewarded."

"But Cole didn't stay good," Phoebe cut him off.

"How do you know? You didn't see him for the last two years," the one hundred and fifty years old Elder with blue eyes said, quickly turning and reminding her of Cole.

"What did you just say?" Paige started, only to suddenly orb out the way of a fire ball. Leo sent a blast at one of the demons, Piper made one disintegrate and Paige orbed their particles behind the energy wall Ben created, repeating the previous procedure.

"I can see how easy is to work with you," the Elder said, walking up and down just as impatient as Cole would be under the circumstances after the last wave of demons were gone, "now could you hurry up with the summon? I understand it would be a lot to take in for you people that my son is in fact worth more than any of you, but maybe we won't be that successful as we just were when we get attacked next. Also, I'm quite sure Coleridge would not want to see any of you, so could you distance summon him? We'll orb to Coit Tower the same time as you say your spell. The power transfer should happen immediately on meeting."

"The sooner the better, I certainly don't like no Elder business, especially this kind," Piper said readily, and started to chant, sure her sisters knew the spell any time just as well as she would, "magic forces black and white,  
Reach out through space and light.  
Be he far or be he near,

Cole Turner to the Coit Tower there."

"How do you think you will do when Cole judges you on arrival up there one day?" Ben Turner said before he sparked out.

The End.


End file.
